The Detective and the Party Mare of Ponyvile
by Jigoku Luna
Summary: L not only has to deal with the kira case, he also has to deal with a hyperactive pink mare who loves sweets like he does.
1. Prologue

Note: This idea came into my head when i saw a fan art picture of Pinkie with L. Anyways, both death and FiM don't belong to me.

The Detective and the Party Mare of Ponyvile

Written by Jigoku Luna

Prologue

Chief Yagami and rest of the Kira Investigation Team stood there in L's base of operations with wide eyed expressions on their faces. A weird looking pink coated pink pony with a image of blue and yellow balloons on her flank bounced over to L with a cupcake in a small tray on top of her mane.

"Want another cupcake, Mr Spikey!" The pink mare asked said to L who was stittng in his usual manner on the chair

"Thank you, Ms. Pie." L said, taking the cupcake not noticing the shocked looks of the track force in the room.

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on here? What is that.. thing?" asked Touta Matsuda trying to be professional, but failing at it.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, you silly foal! The party mare of all of Ponyville! Oh! I better check on the chocolate cake! I 'll be back in a jiff!" Pinkie giggled as she bounced into another room.

Once she out of the room, Aizawa was the next person to speak. "Care to fill us in on why a mutant horse is running around, Ryuuzaki?"

"Pony." L corrected. "And to answer your question, I haven't gotten a chance to divulge information out of her...:

"I'm baaaack!" Pinkie sang, trotting into the room carrying a tray with a chocolate cake on her back. L and the rest wondered how she kept that on her back without dropping it.

"Ms. Pie, Thank you for the sweets." L approved, garbing the tray from her before setting it on the table.

"You sure seem calm about all this.."Mogi pointed out, looking at the detective.

"Yes, indeed." L replied, turning to face Pinkie Pie. "After all, we are dealing with someone who kills people in a supernatural way."

Pinkie cut into the the discussion. "Oh! Oh! My friend, Twilight, has a book called supernatural! Maybe I ask her for you to borrow it.!"

"You.. mean there's more of you?" Matsuda asked, trying to picture a world full of ponies like her.

"Well, duh, of course there's ponies in Ponyville. Oh! Maybe I can throw you a party!" Pinkie yelled, pranced around the humans in the room.

"Ms. Pie I'm afraid tha.." L started.

"Call me, Pinkie! My mother is called Ms. Pie." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Right, Pinkie, as I was saying, I'm afraid we can't do that right now. We have more important matters to attend too." L explained as Pinkie stopped prancing.

"You mean that meanie mean-pants?"Pinkie asked, as L nodded to this. "That Kire person is such a meanie mean-pants, even worse then Gida! That means I can throw him or her a party!"

"Is a party your only answer for everything?" Aizawa asked, thinking this pink pony wasn't to blight.

"Yup! Why?" Pinkie wondered.

Aizawa gave up on on questioning her. "Never mind."

...

"Where is it? Where is it!" said a purple unicorn mare turning the pages of her book. Her mane seemed unkempt because of the recent event that happened. They were standing near the Carousel Boutique, the same place they have when Pinkie disappeared because of Twilight's spell.

"Have you found it yet, Twilight?" asked a boyish sounding blue coated, rainbow tailed Pegasus pony.

"Rainbow! Can't you see she's trying her hardest to find a way to bring Pinkie back?" said a orange coated mare with pigtails on her trail and mane.

"Applejack is right, darling." said a graceful looking white coated unicorn. "After all, we are all worried for our friend."

"And you don't think I aren't, Rarity!" Rainbow yelled before catching herself. "Sorry, ladies, I'm just worried about her."

"We all are, my dear." Rartiy reassured.

"Found it!" Twilight assured looking over the page she just stopped on.

"Alright, Twilight! I knew you could do it!" Rainbow exclaimed, doing some poses in mid air.

"Ok, here's the plan." Twilight instructed, looking at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash, I want to find Fluttershy and tell her to meet us at the library."

"Roger that! You can count on me!" Rainbow vowed before flying off.

"Applejack, you will in charge of supplies." Twilight instructed once again, this time at Applejack. "I know i can count on you and Rainbow."

"You betcha, sugercube!" Applejack said, running off to get everything ready.

"Rairty, have anything you want to bring?" Twilight asked the last mare.

"Well, darling, we would need shampoos, conditioners, gels, and other products.. what? It's important to look our best if we are dealing with a intelligent civilization." Rarity explained, getting a sigh from Twilight.

"Maybe, if they aren't friendly, at least we have Fluttershy use the stare on them." Twilight reasoned before leaving the area with Rarity following.

Coming out of their hiding places, three fillies looked at each other before whispering, "Cutie Mark Crusader Dimensional Travelers are a go."


	2. Chapter 1

Note: This is an edited version mixed with chapter 2 and 3 with one scene removed. The next one will have new scenes added at the end.

The Detective and the Party Mare of Ponyvile

Written by Jigoku Luna

Chapter 1

L took a bite out of another cupcake that was made by Pinkie Pie with Watari's help as he and the rest of task force watched the tapes of the day that Raye Penber was killed. He had toe admit that Kira was crafty that he was able to obtained the names of Raye and the other FBI agents. This troubled L until something in the footage caught his eye.

"Aizawa, play that image again." L ordered, as Pinkie gave the last cupcake to Matsuda.

"Huh? Oh, right.." said a tired Aizawa re-winded to the scene.

"Pause it." L ordered before pointed at something at the screen. "See right there? He has an envelope."

"He's right!" Aizawa noted, looking at the image closer. "However, By the time he dies, it's gone!"

Matsuda looked over another paper. "No envelope was found in his personal effects. Maybe, he left it inside the train. However, there was no envelope found inside the train."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Pinkie shouted, raising her left hoof like a student would when wanting to answer a question at school.

"Yes, Pinkie?" L asked interested in what she had to say.

"Maybe this Kira person was inside the train and took it." Pinkie suggested, getting shocked looks from the task force and a grin from L.

"I must say I'm impressed, Pinkie. I have misjudged you." L commented, earning a giggle from Pinkie.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you really think Kira would go to the scene of the crime?" Aizawa wondered.

"It does seem unlikely but not out of the question." L said, getting out of his chair and walked to the end of the room. "Now the next course of action is focus on the people who were being tracked by Raye Penber at the time of his death."

"What did you have in mind?" Mogi wondered

."I want to put hidden cameras and listening devices in the houses of Deputy Chief Watanabe and Chief Yagami." L stated, the task force didn't take this to wall after he finished saying it.

"You can't be serous. Ryuuzaki? We cannot allow this kind of outrage! We're be fire If news of this ever gets out!" Ukita shouted, anger that L would being plan such a thing.

"We're have to risk it if we plan to catch Kira. Besides, I thought you all weren't afraid to risk everything even if that meant losing your jobs." L explained.

Chief Yagami sighed and looked at L. "Fine... let's do it. Check for any blind spots and do it thoroughly..."

"Chief! What about your wife and daughter!" Ukita objected.

"I'm aware! But we'll never clear ourselves if we avoid this. myself and Ryuzaki will oversee the surveillance of my home." Chief Yagami mentioned.

"We're set up everything in the next seven days. As for the rest of you, you can take turns watching Deputy Chief Watanabe's home." L instructed.

"Ohhhh.. what about me?" Pinkie asked wanting to get into the action.

"You can supplies us with more of your sweets, Pinkie." L instructed knowing that taking her would be a bad idea and at the same time not wanting to upset the party mare.

"Okey dokey lokey!"

...

...

"Is everypony ready?" Twilight asked, with her saddlebags on her back. The rest of her friends were inside library with their own saddlebags filled with the supples.

"Ready as I ever be! If Pinkie is in trouble, I''ll show whoever has her a thing or two!" Rainbow boasted, standing on her back hooves, using her front ones to punch the air.

"And I'll buck them like there no tomorrow!" Applejack added.

"I don't... know about this.." Fluttershy murmured.

"Fluttershy, please! This is for Pinkie after all." Twilight exclaimed.

"Okay.. For Pinkie." Fluttershy said, joining the group.

"Spike, we would need you stay here to take of library while we are gone. Ok?" said Twilight earning a nod from the dragon. "Ok!"

Twilight turned the page of the book that she was levitating with her unicorn magic. She put the book into her saddlebags and closed her eyes. Her horn once again glowed, white light coming from it as she concentrated until it ended with them disappeared with three filles in tow.

Twilight was the first to open her eyes once her spell end to see something she never seen before. It reminded her of the allyways of Canterlot, only dirty and dark.

"Where in tarnation are we?" Applejack said, who was standing next to Twilight. The rest of the gang opened theirs eyes only to let out a loud gasp of horror at the scenely before them.

"Awww... we still didn't get our cutie marks.."

Applejack and Rairty couldn't help but turn to see two of sisters and their friend standing there looking at their blanks frank. "Apple Bloom? Sweetie Bell?"

The Crusaders looked at each other nervously before looking back at the mares. Apple Bloom's and Sweetie Belle's sisters stood their ground waiting for their little sisters to talk. The filles knew they were in big trouble for coming along with them.

"Well, care to explain yourselves?" Rarity asked after awhile of no one saying anything.

"I'm sorry, sis, we just thought this would give us our cutie marks for sure." Sweetie Belle responded with her head lowered in shame.

"Girls, I can understand your journey on finding your cutie marks but your way over your heads. For all we know this place could be dangerous." Twilight scolded the three filles.

"Come on, Twilight, I'm here remember? Nothing will touch these filles as long as I'm around!" Rainbow boasted in a heroic pose for added effect.

"Rainbow Dash..." Twilight warned.

"She's right, Rainbow" Applejack said looking at her surroundings. "I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans."

"Yeah, let's..." Twilight was cut off before she could finish what she was going to say by the sound of something falling down to the ground. She and the others turned to the source of the noise and saw something they wished hadn't seen. Applejack had to cover the eyes of the Crusaders while the others stood there in shock. Laying there in blood was a unfamiliar, fully-clothed, bipedal animal they never in their lifes seen before.

"I think.. it's best that we leave now.."

...

"Alright! It's time to make some CRAZZZY CAAAPCAKES! It's about to get magical!" Pinkie shouted bouncing into the kitchen followed by Matsuda who was carrying food ingredients.

"How did I get roped into this?" Matsuda thought, putting the ingredients onto the table.

"This is going fuuun! Thank you for helping out, Matty!"Pinkie said, jumping to the corner and used her front hooves to stand to grab the mixing bowl with he teeth.

"Uh, no problem. Happy to help.." Matsuda laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, it's time to get bakin'!" Pinkie said, with a grin.

She got onto the chair before putting the mixing bowl on the table. Matsuda helped Pinkie Pie by putting the ingredients, with instructions from her, into the mixing bowl. Once done, Pinkie used a wooden spoon to mix everything as Matsuda watched. He was impressed that she was able to do this even if it's just Pinkie using her teeth to hold the spoon.

"She knows what's she's doing, I'll give her that." Matsuda commented in thought, as Pinkie finished mixing.

"Now that's gonna be delicious. Thank you, Matty!" Pinkie smiled. "I still wish I could throw a party! I'm sure you guys would love it!"

"Is that what your good at?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, duh. why do you think my Cutie Mark is a bunch of balloons?" Pinkie said, showing her flank.

"It's not a tattoo?" Matsuda questioned looking confused.

"No, you silly willy! A cutie mark is something a colt or filly gets when they find out what their special talent in life is! Anyway, let's start cooking!" Pinkie expressed.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I wanted to bring up that I will be getting a editor once this story is done. Anyways, chapter 5 will extend the last scene a bit since I need to work out a few things. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for showing their support for this. Seven days have passed by the time Twilight and the others got there...

The Detective and the Party Mare of Ponyvile

Written by Jigoku Luna

Chapter 2

"What the hay are these things?" said a very tired Rainbow Dash resting herself on the ground of inside a broken down building as Twilight gathered her thoughts. The rest of the friends and filles watch the purple mare not saying anything.

"All i know is that we need to stay clear of them for the time being. This place will do nicely for a temporal HQ till we find Pinkie Pie and get back home. We may not clue how dangerous these creatures are and I want to make sure we don't want to leave any mark we were here." Twilight explained, before taking out a newspaper that she found on the way. She was shocked to see that she could understand everything and started to read it.

"This is horse apples! Knowing Pinkie, I'm sure this place knows about us!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow! Twi knows what's she doing." Applejack remarked.

"What the?" Twilight shouted upon finishing the newspaper.

"Uh, is something the matter, sugercube?" Applejack asked, worried about Twilight.

"Girls, it's best that you cover your ears." Twilight ordered, after she saw the three girls did just that, she started to read the newspaper to her friends. "Ryouko Ogata, age 34, was found dead near the Sakura TV station after being charged with one count each of first degree murder and concealment of a homicide of a school teacher. While the police refuse to comment, several of our readers believed that it was another judgement from Kira."

"How could... they do something so awful" Fluttershy hiding behind Rarity.

"My question is who the hay is Kira?" Rainbow interjected.

"I have no clue, Rainbow, our best bet is locate Pinkie." Twilight answered, taking a book out of saddlebags with her magic. Still in midair, she started to turn the pages of the book until she the page she wanted.

"Are you looking for a location spell, my dear?" Rarity mentioned getting a nod from Twilight.

"Once the spell cast, we will have to start our search at night when these creatures are not around." Twilight reassured putting the book back in it's place once she was put. She was about to do the spell til Applejack noticed something missing in the group.

"Apple Bloom? Where are you?" Applejack sputtered, not finding her sister anywhere.

"Oh no! My poor Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted with worried seeing that her sister and Scootaloo were missing as well.

"Girls! Don't panic! It's best that we think of a way to find them without anyone noticing us. "Twilight reasoned, before a idea came into her head. She took out a different book, setting it down on the ground, turning the pages with her magic.

"You have a plan?' Rainbow asked, hovering about the unicorn.

"Yes, a transformation spell would do nicely for our needs. If we look like them then we're able to search for the girls more freely that way." Twilight explained, finding the page.

"Whoa, that mean I would lose these babies?" Rainbow referring to her wings.

"Afraid so, supercube. I'm up for the idea!" Applejack said, tipping her hat.

"It's a wonderful idea, darling!" Rarity was the next to agree.

"Uhhh... ok, I'll.. join in..." Fluttershy muttered.

...

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Bell asked walking along side Apple Bloom while Scootaloo took the lead. They must of walk for hours being that they were now in a residential area even if the three filles weren't sure.

"Come on, girls! Where's your sense of adventure? Or are you all chicken? Besides, remember our theme song? There's nothing that we fear, right?" Scootaloo expressed. as the other two looked at each other briefly; they knew she was right.

"Fine..." Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom said in unison with a sign.

"Alright! Let's be Cutie Mark Crusader Dimensional Travelers!" Scootaloo yelled, joined in by the other two.

Sweetie Bell then noticed something coming their way and saw that it was another of the creatures. "Girls, look."

They did just that and saw the towering creature stop dead in it's tracks looking at them. They noticed the shock look on it's face before lowering itself to their level.

"Your so cute!" the voice sounded female.

"Uhhh, thanks?" Sweetie Bell said, getting a another shock expression from the creature.

"You can talk?" the creature said.

"Of course we can talk!" Scootaloo told her.

"Uhhh.. Miss...?" Sweetie began.

"Sayu Yagami."

"Uh, right.. your not one of these creatures that plan to hurt us?" Sweetie Belle asked keeping her distance from the unknown creature. Scootaloo, on the other, stood her ground and looked at the creature with no fear in standing up to this creature. Sayu couldn't but find this cute at what little orange Pegasus was doing.

"Yeah! You better not try anything or else!" Scootaloo warned, playing a brave fort.

Appple Bloom decided to try in a more friendlier way."Howdy there, Sayu! I'm Apple Bloom! These are my friends Sootaloo and Sweetie Belle!"

"Appled Bloom, what are you doing?" Sweetie whispered, looking at the yellow Earth Pony in shock.

"Hello, girls. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." the creature now known as Sayu responded in a cheerful matter. She couldn't help how cute these horses look making her forgot how shocked she looked when she first saw them.

"Are you sure about that?" Scootaloo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sootaloo! Let's stay with her." Apple Bloom suggested. "She seems friendly."

"Alright! Alright! I'm keeping my eye on you, ok?" Scootaloo warned once again.

...

Ryuuzaki and Chief Yagami were sitting in the living room of one his Hotel rooms watching the live footage. Yagami still felt about accepting this whole plan that he tryed to reassure himself that this was the best way to his clear the names of any of his family. While his wife was in the kitchen cooking, his son was in his room laying on his back reading something that shocked him.

"I can't believe that my son is reading these kind of magazines.." Chief Yagami mumbled.

"It's not uncommon for someone his age... but something doesn't add up. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room was because he had these magazines? No, no, that's what he wants us to think." Ryuuzaki pointed out.

"Watch it! That's my son your talking about!" Chief Yagami yelled.

"I'm home!" the voice of his daughter could be heard as she entered the house. What caught the two by surprise was the three colorful young looking ponies in her arms.

"Dinner should be ready soon." His wife said from the kitchen.

"Ok!" Sayu said running to her room.

"It seems that Pinkie's friends are here to pick her up." Ryuuzaki deduced, watching the video feed.

"What makes you say that?" Chief Yagami asked.

"Pinkie explained about three filles that called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders who always get into trouble earning their Cutie Marks, hence the name. Two of them are sisters to Pinkie's friends meaning that they wouldn't let their youngest sisters go alone." Ryuuzaki explaining watching the exchange of Sayu and the three files in her room.

"How do you plan to deal with the situation?" Chief Yagami questioned still keeping a eye on the video feed.

"Easy. Remember that live broadcast I made challenging Kira?" Ryuuzaki stated.

"Yea... wait... your not seriously considering that ..." Chief Yagami started.

"No one in Japan will notice as long as we disguise it as a cultural exercise cartoon from America." Ryuuzaki reasoned taking out a cell phone and dailed the number of Watari.

Watari's voice could be heard from the other end, "What can I do for you, Ryuuzaki?"

"Tell the TV networks to broadcast that video." Ryuuzaki Instructed.

"Very well, Ryuuzaki." Watari acknowledged before signing off the phone call.

Ryuuzaki turned his attention back to Chief Yagami, "Her friends will be assured that her friend is safe."

"You and her had this planned, didn't you?" Chief Yagami pointed out as Ryuuzaki nodded.

...

"Keh! This is lame... I feel like an earth pony now." Rainbow remarked as the five friends walked around the city now as humans.

"And what's wrong with being an earth pony?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow .

"Girls. Stop it! "Twilight ordered before a fight started between the both of them. "Besides, you don't see these creatures with horns or wings, do you?"

"I have to admit that this dress is simply divine." Rarity expressed, studying the dress's details.

"Yeah, I had to made the spell add in clothes based on our personalities being that these creatures wear them all the time." Twilight explained taking out a ruby from her bag. "Thank you, Rarity, for giving me this to use the location spell on."

"It was nothing, darling. Anyway I can help find Pinkie and the girls." Rarity commented.

"And Rainbow, at least those clothes your wearing made you 20% cooler, right?" Twilight taunted, getting a annoyed look from the now human Rainbow Dash.

"OK, OK, I get it! You guys don't have to rub it in." Rainbow uttered.

"HELLO, EVERYPONY! WELCOME TO PINKIE PIE'S COOKING SHOW"

The group stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing The familiar voice of their pink hyperactive friend. Sure enough, there was Pinkie Pie's face on a big screen that was part of a building in the middle of the city. The five girls looked at each other before looking back at the screen as the pink bounced around getting the supplies ready.

"Today, we're be making tasty cuuuuupcaaakkes! Call Twilight Sparkle! Things are about to get serous up in here!"


End file.
